ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act IV
"Partynauseous" The song starts playing right after "Telephone" with only some dancers dancing to the music with her band and alot of lights are used for this song. Gaga emerges from the main structure on the main stage in a new tentacled outfit to perform the song with more of her dancers. Gaga only performs the chorus of this song and then it ends rather abruptly for some brief ambient music before she begins "Paparazzi". Starting from the shows in San Diego (June 2-June 3), Partynauseous was more remixed, more dancers appeared onstage before Gaga does and the lights are now more colorful rainbow-looking. 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg|1 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.png|2 8-13-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|3 Fashion #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9 - Aug 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (Aug 13th, 2014) - Present. "Paparazzi" Gaga begins singing "Paparazzi" after the ambient music ends. She starts the performance on the main stage and makes her way along the runway as the song progresses. Gaga makes her way to the C-Stage toward the end of the song as the dancers place the "Monster Paw Chair" on the stage there and other dancers remove the tentacles from Gaga's dress, revealing a leotard. Gaga then lies across the Monster Paw chair and finishes out Paparazzi. Starting from May 6, 2014, the song is now shortened to the first two verses and choruses and transposed (low-pitched). 5-4-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.png|2 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg Fashion #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - Present) "Do What U Want" Gaga begins singing a shortened version of "Do What U Want" on the Monster Paw chair right after she finishes "Paparazzi". Starting on June 28, the Monster Paw is silver, and the chair is lifted on a platform during the song. On some shows, Gaga plays the piano while singing an outro for Do What U Want. 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.png|1 lady-gaga-artpop-tour-2014-1399370908-view-1.jpg 7-19-14 Do What U Want artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-21-14 Do What U Want artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-26-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|2 artRave-in-Edmonton-11.jpg wrf.jpg 7-2-14 Do What U Want artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg Fashion #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - Present) "Born This Way" (Acoustic) Gaga proceeds to the piano on the runway after performing "Do What U Want" to perform an acoustic version of "Born This Way". Ocassionally, just like the piano segment from the Born This Way Ball, she brings up a fan onstage from the ARTPOP Zone. 5-4-14 Born This Way - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 article-2620405-1D959D4E00000578-308_634x478.jpg article-2620405-1D959D5500000578-124_634x664.jpg 7-21-14 Born This Way (Acoustic) artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-21-14 Born This Way (Acoustic) artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 002.jpg klhkwbf.jpg|2 Fashion #Tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - Present) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball